Open your Heart
by DiceRoll
Summary: Rika Nonaka has began her first relationship with a certain gogglewearing boy.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon only the story.

Chapter 1: The Song

Rika, who is waiting outside the house of Guilmon apperantly waiting for someone considering that she is just standing outside listening to some music through her headphones. Guilmon, who is inside his house trying to catch the attention of Rika, with little hope he began to mope around while eyeing the red-headed girl listening to her music. Then a familiar scent found its way to Guilmon, the scent belonged to a yellow-colored fox who is also the partner of Rika waiting on a branch that can be seen from the gates of his house. Guilmon completely filled with joy to have someone hang out with him, but when he was about to ask her to play Renamon (the yellow furred fox) a look that entirely says no. The dinosaur digimon with nothing to do and no one to play with started to weep with boredom. Then a goggle wearing boy showed up at the bottom of the staircase to his digimon's house.

Rika: "bout time you got here gogglehead".

Takato: "sorry I got held up in the bakery". While climbing up the stairs.

Guilmon: "Takato, did you bring food"

Takato: "of course, here boy". Giving him a bag of bread.

Guilmon cheered with happiness while totally forgetting the agony of nothing to do. Scarfing down the last remaining bread, he then tumbles on his back with pleasure. Noticing by Takato and Rika the happy red dinosaur rolling around the floor still stuff from the bread.

Takato: "ok, I.m ready to go".

Rika: "wait I have something for you gogglehead". She then pulls out a hidden bag behind the bushes and get's a t-shirt almost similar to hers but having a different colored sleeves (green). Giving the shirt to him (her face turning slightly red).

Takato: "thanks Rika". while putting it on. "now let's go, their probably already waiting for us at the door Guilmon let's go boy". _"Imagine the reaction from Kazu if he saw me wearing this", he taught._

Takato and Rika started to move (Rika was holding the arm of Takato) with Guilmon and Renamon following behind. While on the way Takato started to reminisce about how all this started, how Rika became his girlfriend last week and on Valentines day.

**FLASHBACK**

It was Valentines day and Rika was strolling in Shinjuku Central park when she ran (more like collided ) into Takato. Takato then gets up and helped Rika up, afterwards he started apologizing like there's tomorrow, also expecting a painful blow on the head, that didn't come at all. Instead she said that accident's happen and to that phrase left Takato astonished. And when she is about to leave Takato stopped her and handed out a freshly baked bread and what seems to be her head.

Takato then asked her if she wanted to hang out later, and to leave him being more astonished she has accepted his invitation. Then after the "date" another miracle happened they were actually holding hands, Takato found a part of her he liked and then they explained to the group that their now together, and Kazu making jokes about it just got a hard blow to the stomach delivered by the Digimon Queen.

**END**

Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon saw the building in sight and finding the whole group waving at them and waiting for them at the front door of the kareoke bar. When they reached the others at the door Kazu began to snicker, obvious that he was laughing at the shirt given to Takato but then Rika shot him a very frightening look that shut him up. Kazu was not the only one to notice the matching couple.

Jeri: "you guys look so cute"

Terriermon: "man Takato lose a bet"

Henry: "Terriermon" he scolded.

Kazu: "let's just go inside already" getting in the restaurant

Everbody nodded and followed Kazu inside and went to there reserved table, they all sat down and started ordering while watching the entertaintment also chatting the night away. Kazu and Kenta discussing digimon with Ryo, Henry trying to shut his loud mouth rabbit/dog partner up, Jeri just listening to the singers and just having fun, Guilmon who just keeps eating joining him is Impmon and Monodramon, Renamon who is just seating down and listening, Rika and I joined with the fun aswell with MarineAngemon and Guardromon. Then after the hostess stepped up introduced their last singer.

Host: "now our last singer, Rika Nonaka"

The tamers fell silent by the sudden turn of events, the tamers surprised but exited to finally hear Rika sing and to make it even better shies the one who chose to this. The two stood up and moved up to the stage, everybody in the restaurant were focused to the stage.

Rika: "a tribute to all my friends and especially gogglehead over their (blushing a bit and Takato as well), also you guys better listen cause I'm only doing this once "

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face,_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way,_

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name – for so long,_

_a beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Chorus_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and ev'rything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wing_

_It may have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know that I know the truth, of course I know it,_

_I would be nothing with out you._

_Chorus_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and ev'rything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wing_

_Fly, fly, fly away, _

_you let me fly so high._

_Oh, fly, fly, _

_so high againt the sky, so high almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank God for you,_

_the wind beneath my wings. _

After the last not has been sung everybody cheered so loudly it can be heard from the other side of the street, even the tamers and the digimon cheered and they were the loudest of all the people inside. Rika then looks at the table of her friends and to the eyes of her gogglehead. She steps down the stage and the room still going wild by her performance. Takato thinks to himself and taught that Rika had really open up in the past year and now she even sang in front, not only the group but also to the other customers.

Jeri: "that was beautiful"

Terriermon: "it was ok" who was grinning.

Henry: "don't listen to him, it was great"

Ryo: "thats why you pick this place to celebrate, huh"

Kazu: "yeah, you should sing everyday" said jokingly.

Rika: "don't push it" clenching her fists.

Guilmon: "aw"

Takato: "it would be nice if you did that" turning a shade of red (Rika turning red too).

They all headed to their houses to sleep, except for a goggle wearing tamer who walked his girlfriend home with of course their digimon with them. Reaching the house of the red-headed girl, the two said their good-byes, she then went inside leaving the goggle wearing boy, he had one last look of her face and violet eyes in his mind. He now heads to his own home still carrying his memories about this day.


End file.
